Alas rotas: Hyoga de Cisne
by Un Prince Inconnu
Summary: Hyoga cae en un estado de debilidad y enfermedad debido al constante sufrimiento que le azota, provocando diversas reacciones por parte de sus compañeros Caballeros de bronce. Un poco de todo (Hablando de parejas)
1. Culpa

**No vi ningún fanfic de Hyoga en este estilo, así que pensé ... '' Mierda, me toca a mí hacerlo ahora '' Y aquí está. Hace tiempo no veo a Saint Seiya, si algo va raro discúlpenme, es debido a eso.**

**No, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, fin (?**

* * *

Hyoga de Cisne siempre había sido proclamado como el chico guapo del grupo, era constantemente el foco de miradas de hombres y mujeres por igual, pocas veces alguien podía resistirse ante el encanto del joven ruso, sus ojos claros y su pelo que asemejaba en color a un amplio maizal eran, sin duda alguna, notorias muestras de predilección por parte de la naturaleza hacia el agraciado caballero de Cisne.

Era Hyoga, en cierto aspecto, imperturbable; solo el amargo recuerdo de su madre le provocaba llanto e intenso dolor, o al menos así fue al principio, las muertes del Maestro Cristal, de Camus de Acuario y finalmente de Isaac terminaron por desencadenar en él más de un lamento solitario, una tortura silenciosa , eso era últimamente su existencia, un llanto callado.

Pero, naturalmente, nadie lo notaba, Hyoga era el chico _cool_, no causaba problemas, era extrañamente calmado muchas veces, pero nadie podía decir que algo iba mal con él.

Si algo cabe destacar es que las dolencias del cuerpo son más de una vez el reflejo de las dolencias del alma, bajo esta premisa, no es ajeno al caso adjudicar el nivel de sensación de incomodidad que ahogaba últimamente a Hyoga a estos motivos.

Ciertamente, un estado de ánimo positivo en él era inexistente, muchas veces, sentado junto a sus compañeros fieles, aparentemente era tragado por pensamientos y miraba a la lejanía, sus manos, manchadas de sangre querida, su conciencia marcada por la culpa… Se conformaba con leer y aparte, las visitas al amplio patio y sus alrededores curaban en cierta medida el profundo dolor que le ahogaba, pero últimamente ni esto podría sofocar los gritos de su conciencia.

¿Seguiría viva su madre de él no haber existido? Sin dudas

¿Algo cambiado para sus maestros y compañero? Sin dudas

¿Estaba cansado? Sin dudas

Sin dudas

Le dolía la cabeza, le zumbaban los oídos, le pesaba el pecho por el llanto comprimido.

* * *

Caminaba pacíficamente hacia los árboles cercanos a la parte trasera de la Mansión Kido, llevaba un libro en sus manos, últimamente había entendido bien lo que para Ikki significaba estar en soledad. Se sentó bajo una espesa sombra y leyó; pronto su cabeza parecía querer estallar por un agudo pero persistente dolor, Hyoga conocía ya bien esa incomodidad, pero no se medicaba, había vivido años en Siberia sin tener la mano ni una aspirina, no iba a morir por ello.

La nostalgia le invadió unos momentos después, ¿Estaba triste? Sí, mucho, pedía perdón a Dios por sus pecados en silencio, tenía demasiada sangre amada en sus manos, daría lo poco que tenía por regresar el tiempo y tener un último abrazo, ¿Por qué habían sido tan trágicos todas sus pérdidas? Todas con él en primer plano, él, el perpetrador, el asesino... Se había perdido su derecho a llorar en condiciones, era un Caballero de Atenea y por lo tanto no tenía derecho a perder el tiempo llorando largo y tendido como le había gustado en esas situaciones.

Una somnolencia extraña le invadió unos momentos, estaba agotado de tanto pensar, de tanto recordar y añorar, sus ojos pesaban como si sus pestañas fuesen de plomo, no se resistió y las cerró.

No podría evitar dormir y sufrir sueños inquietos, ahí, bajo la sombra de un árbol, ni siquiera en sueños, Hyoga de Cisne tenía paz.

Las pesadillas eran una moneda de intercambio común para él, pero esta vino acompañado de una sensación física que nunca había tenido problemas excepto en ocasiones fuera de su control.

Frío

Tenía mucho frío.

Se estremeció con violencia antes de caer en un estado de sopor, las pesadillas se disiparon un momento y cayó en una especie de vacío, no comprendió lo que soñaba, era una especie de masa colorida que se debatía entre la realidad y lo comprensible, lo irreal y lo irracional.

Y entre todo ese caos, una figura conocida, familiar, reconfortante y poblada de amor.

-Mamá...


	2. Frío

Despertó algunas horas después, sobresaltado.

Se sentó, mirando a su alrededor un poco sorprendido, pues anochecía.

Las extrañas sensaciones habían desaparecido, supo que se había quedado dormido profundamente al ver que su piel se había llenado de pequeñas marcas rojizas con las formas de pequeñas piedras y hojas sobre las que se había recostado sin querer.

Le restó importancia. Al levantarse sintió un escalofrío, lo ignoró igualmente; caminó con paso pausado hacia la residencia, no recordaba mucho, pero se sentía ''normal'' lo único que percibía fuera de lugar era una leve debilidad en sus miembros.

Apretó el libro en sus manos.

* * *

Al llegar, pudo escuchar a sus compañeros charlar animadamente en la cocina, al parecer, estaban haciendo uno que otro descubrimiento culinario, le sorprendió un poco ver a Saori en la cocina, luego recordó que ella seguía siendo una persona con necesidades básicas, así que la extrañeza se esfumó ante este pensamiento lógico.

\- ¡Hyoga! - Seiya, como siempre, estaba eufórico, sonriendo animadamente como un niño- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Perdón, me entretuve leyendo y perdí la noción del tiempo- El joven rubio levantó en alto el libro, sonrió simulando torpeza.

Se asomó para ver que hacían, parecían discutir sobre algunos ingredientes, algunos empleados miraban con curiosidad, no era común verlos a todos en la cocina haciendo aquello por sí mismos.

No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, una escena doméstica como esa… Le causaba nostalgia, observarlos vigilando el horno y cortando de forma algo torpe las verduras podía sacarle más de una risa a cualquiera, sobretodo tomando en cuenta el trágico pasado de todos ellos.

A veces se preguntaba cómo podían seguir sonriendo con tantas ganas.

Los admiraba demasiado.

* * *

Y entrada la noche, recostado en su cama, pudo reflexionar con claridad lo ocurrido, se había dormido y soñado con su madre, era reconfortante para él pensar que ella no le había abandonado.

Instintivamente, miró hacia la oscuridad que podía vislumbrarse a través de la ventana, el viento mecía las hojas, esto le recordó a aquella sensación de frío que le había perturbado antes, anteriormente el calor había sido su calvario, pero jamás el frío le había atemorizado tanto y no lograba entender por qué.

Se acomodó en el lecho, decidido a dormirse antes de tener la angustiante necesidad de pensar y recordar todo lo malo que había hecho, aunque hubiese sido con intención de hacer lo bueno.

Le costó, pero consiguió dormir.

* * *

Cargando una cesta, Hyoga marchaba tras sus compañeros, habían salido a hacer un leve entrenamiento, llevaba algunas herramientas que habían utilizado, Shun conversaba animadamente con Shiryu, Ikki iba delante, mirando atentamente hacia quién sabe dónde, más bien pensaba; Seiya silbaba mientras la brisa agitaba su cabello.

-Me gustaría ir a la ciudad, ser campestre no está mal, pero ver caras nuevas sería…- Seiya hizo una mueca parecida a un puchero.

\- ¿Como respirar aire fresco? - Ikki lanzó una carcajada más bien sarcástica.

La conversación siguió amena, el Caballero de Cisne sentía sus manos entumecidas, en pocos segundos identificó de nuevo aquel frío voraz; palideció, pero logró controlar sus emociones y los escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo, se aferró a la cesta y caminó con más prisa, buscando que el calor que provocara el movimiento eliminara la incómoda frialdad.

Se adelantó bastante al resto, no quería que pensaran que le importaba poco la conversación, pero no tenía de otra, llegó antes a la residencia y entró, dejó la canasta en una mesa cualquiera y fue a su cuarto, como un autómata, se dirigió hacia las mantas de su cama y las colocó sobre sus hombros, no quería acurrucarse entre ellas, no, no quería ceder ante aquello.

No quería mostrar debilidad.

Intentó calmarse por todos los medios conocidos, colocó una mano sobre su frente y, a pesar de la baja temperatura que parecía destrozarlo por dentro, por fuera su piel ardía, se miró al espejo y confirmó que su cara no era de una persona que estuviese bien... Se veía demasiado pálido, en sus ojos descifró el brillo característico de una actividad febril activa en su organismo.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, no se sentía propiamente mal, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había enfrentado situación semejante.

Al poco rato tocaron su puerta, intentó no maldecir, lo logró, pero ganas no le faltaron.

-Adelante.

_Frío, frío._

-Hyoga, ¿Pasa algo? - Shiryu, siendo tan jodidamente considerado con el resto, no pudo pasar por alto la huida de su compañero de Cisne.

Shiryu se acercó y sus ojos brillaron por la sorpresa, Hyoga temblaba.

El Caballero de Cisne temblaba.

Siempre era más fácil ver a un chico, un hombre, un Caballero, cubierto de heridas y sangrando, se supone que para eso nace, sabe que va a doler, sabe que va a sufrir.

Pero ver a un chico, un hombre, un caballero… ¿Tiritando? Es difícil, desaparece el hombre y aparece el niño frágil que lleva dentro.

Lo peor es que nadie sabe qué hacer realmente frente a un niño que tiembla, ya sea de frío o de miedo.


	3. Fiebre

**Hola, vine a hacer más llevadera la cuarentena.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

* * *

La mano de Shiryu pareció acariciar la frente ajena nuevamente unos momentos, aunque por su expresión más bien parecía estar acariciando las opciones que en ese instante tenía.

Conociendo a Hyoga y el propio orgullo que como Caballeros tenían, sabía que no aceptaría ninguna atención médica de no ser absolutamente necesaria, a simple medición empírica, Hyoga tenía un 38 grados en Celsius, lo que podría colocarlo en un cuadro ya superior a una etapa subfebril, aunque, aquellos escalofríos bien podrían indicar que subiría más aquella temperatura.

\- ¿Crees estar resfriado? - Preguntó en un tono sumiso, que no sugería nada, aunque sí la pregunta.

-Ah, no lo sé, ¿Siempre es con estornudos y eso…? - El rubio pensó en su cuerpo unos momentos- Sólo tuve escalofríos, y algo de cansancio.

_''Desánimo''_ sería el término más adecuado, pero no quería usarlo, no quería humillarse de esa forma.

Shiryu sonrió comprensivamente.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá algunas excepciones- Murmuró el peliazul, luego levantó el ánimo de su tono de voz- Te traeré algo para la fiebre, sonará difícil, pero ve a darte un baño frío, eso ayudará a bajarla.

* * *

Los rubios cabellos flotaban en el agua, volviéndose ondulados, como pequeñas olas de esos pergaminos que sus compañeros, muchos de ellos asiáticos, solían ver con interés en ocasiones.

Ver una rubia cabellera ondeando en el agua le traía más de un recuerdo.

Efectivamente, la fiebre bajó, pero los medicamentos no hicieron ningún efecto notorio o directamente nada, pero no le tomó importancia, como todo lo relacionado a sí mismo que no fuera la mortificación. Shiryu guardó el episodio con discreción.

* * *

Golpeó con rabia la almohada, sintiendo más frustración de la que había experimentado en mucho tiempo, sus dientes parecían querer romperse por la presión que ejercía la dentadura apretada por la ira.

Si había algo que odiaba, era ser inútil; otra era verse vulnerable, le sacaba de quicio ser ambas a la vez.

Habían ido a resolver algunos _''Asuntos''_ con ciertos caballeros de bandos enemigos que nunca faltan, Cisne no se sentía en óptimas condiciones ¡Desde hacía meses! Así que le había dado por no separarse del grupo como solían hacerlo, se quedó como relevo de Shun, sin embargo, pronto notó que esta estrategia sólo funcionaba cuando ambos estaban bien en todo sentido, Shun hacía un gran trabajo inmovilizando y paralizando, él daba el golpe de gracia, pero cuando Shun se enfocaba en su cadena quedaba vulnerable; no podía cubrir la espalda del Caballero de Andrómeda con la eficacia deseada, de no ser por la cadena de este último, el peliverde sería historia.

Peor aún, la cadena le había salvado incluso a él de ser herido.

Al final planearon mejor la estrategia y Shun pasó a ser la defensiva total, Hyoga se cansó enormemente intentando mantener alta la ofensiva, lo consiguió a regañadientes, le salió bien fingir que no había malgastado su cosmos en ataques que antes efectuaba con gran facilidad, estaba tan agotado al llegar que aquel golpe a la almohada debió haber, como mínimo, roto la cama, tal era su furia en esos momentos.

_¿Qué pasaba?_

Se sentó en la cama, Seiya y Shiryu caminaban por ahí con algunos vendajes, le tranquilizaba saber que, al menos, a él y a Shun les había ido mejor, no tanto como a Ikki que era sin dudas más prudente.

Notó un ligero dolor en su ojo derecho, llevó su mano hasta él, era como si la herida que Isaac le había hecho cuando pretendía cegarlo volviera a abrirse, bueno, muchas heridas de su cuerpo dolían en ese momento, supo que llovería o que al menos la temperatura iba a bajar considerablemente.

Horas más tarde, se encontraba en el salón, extrañamente para alguien como él, llevaba un abrigo blanco, llovía, llovía con mucha fuerza, miraba las gotas de agua estrellarse contra los cristales, como si tuvieran la imperiosa necesidad de entrar y ahogarlos a todos, Shun le había comentado una vez en voz baja que la lluvia en su ventana a veces asemejaba a las facciones del rostro de Poseidón, como si el agua del océano que le vió fracasar viniera a recordarles el reproche que el Dios del mar tenía contra ellos, aún después de haber sido vencido, al menos en esta era. Era horrible.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, recostó la cabeza, escuchando la lluvia revolotear.

Otro escalofrío.

El reflejo de Saori en la ventana adyacente.

Frío.

Se levantó, quizá era hora de irse a la cama

* * *

Apenas recostarse en la cama y cubrirse con las mantas, tembló varios minutos de forma incontrolable, cuando el episodio pasó, parecía como si el mundo se hubiera transfigurado; miró a la ventana, se sorprendió al ver que la cortina escondía unos pequeños elefantes y cisnes tras ella, los animales lo observaban detenidamente, mientras más miraba la cortina, más curiosas eran las formas que tomaban los dobleces de esta, poniendo algo más de esfuerzo pudo ver a todo un zoológico correr por la habitación.

Volvió a mirar la ventana, había un rostro, miles de rostros, _¿De quiénes eran?_

* * *

Una breve sacudida le hizo abrir los ojos, la luz le hizo brotar lágrimas casi de inmediato, lo cual no era raro, los ojos de tonos y colores claros siempre han sido muy vulnerables, pero en esta ocasión esa sensibilidad no era normal.

-Hyoga- La voz dulce de Athena le hizo mirar a su alrededor.

Los rostros de Shiryu, Shun y Saori fueron los primeros en aparecer, pudo visualizar las imágenes difusas de Seiya e Ikki en un segundo plano.

-Hyoga, tienes mucha fiebre- Saori le miró a los ojos, Hyoga entonces supo que su comportamiento no había pasado desapercibido para ella, seguramente ella le había ido a ver y lo había encontrado en aquel estado de fiebre delirante.

Se sentó en la cama, sus brazos temblaban intentando sostenerlo, tenía una sensación horrible entre frío y calor que le provocaba intensos escalofríos, una toalla húmeda y fría sobre su frente fue un remedio temporal que le alivió los sentidos y le permitió pensar con más claridad.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? Estabas murmurado cosas ininteligibles- Murmuró Shun, tomando la toalla y humedeciéndola nuevamente.

\- ¡Hyoga, debes confiar en nosotros si estás enfermo! - Exclamó Seiya, sintiéndose indignado de no tener la confianza del Caballero de Cisne, o al menos no la suficiente…

-No grites, Seiya- Shiryu dio unas palmaditas al castaño- Es notorio que Hyoga no estaba consciente de sentirse mal.

Era cierto, rebobinando, Hyoga no tenía tos, estornudos, dolor de cabeza o secreción nasal, fiebre, eso era todo, una fiebre voraz.

-Traeré algunos medicamentos para ti- Saori sonrió a su Caballero dolido y salió de la habitación, siendo seguida por Seiya y Shiryu.

Ikki observó detenidamente a su hermano y al rubio, sentándose en una silla cercana y esperando ser requerido en algo, de momento no veía necesaria su mediación.

Shun, por su parte, no podía ocultar su preocupación, Hyoga era de corazón frágil, lo sabían todos, pero el peliverde era el único que lo había sostenido en sus brazos, lo había visto vulnerable y había estado literalmente muy cerca de él, le dolía ver esos ojos rojizos al igual que su piel por la fiebre y esos labios resecos, cayó en cuenta de la deshidratación.

-Ikki, hermano, trae un jarrón con agua y vasos, por favor- Pidió a Fénix.

Este se levantó y se fue sin decir nada.

Hyoga parecía dormirse nuevamente, colocó otra toalla en el cuello de este, otra zona de mucha temperatura en esos momentos, recordó una ocasión en que Seiya se había visto con una fiebre muy alta debido a una herida que comenzaba a infectarse tras una batalla, en ese momento no podían recibir ayuda médica e intentaban encontrar a sus aliados.

Hyoga salvó momentáneamente a Seiya con el frío que podía emitir gracias a su cosmos, lamentablemente, ninguno de ellos podía hacer eso en estos momentos, Hyoga controlaba el frío colosal y sabía cómo no hacer daño con él a la vez de saber cómo volverlo un arma mortífera, si el resto lo intentara, sería un desastre.

En esos angustiantes momentos, sólo podía sostener la toalla húmeda, observando esa piel que se quemaba por sí misma, Cisne odiaba el calor, imaginaba que, muy posiblemente, sufría.

-Seiya no está enojado contigo, Hyoga- Murmuró- Se siente mal de no poder hacer nada, eso es todo.

Los ojos cerrados, lamentaba que se hubiera dormido, iba a ser difícil despertarlo para que bebiera agua.

-Duerme, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Ikki miraba desde la puerta, respetando el momento como mejor sabía: Con silencio.


	4. Noche en vela

**Tardé bastante en recuperar mi inspiración.**

**El covid aún no me ha alcanzado.**

* * *

La noche pasó tranquila, lentamente, como si se arrastraran de forma miserable los minutos y segundos, llenos de agonía; a la luz de la mesita de noche, Seiya miraba en silencio el rostro dormido de Hyoga.

La fiebre no había cedido, ni cedería pronto, permanecía constante en los mismos grados, mientras no subiera demasiado no debería ser un problema grave, pero era desmoralizador el hecho de que no bajara, la piel ajena parecía quemar si se tocaba durante unos pocos segundos, Seiya bostezó de forma algo ruidosa, sabía que Hyoga no despertaría aunque hiciera ruido, dormía profundamente, le había escuchado balbucear en voz baja y mover las manos a veces, pero no había una recuperación de la consciencia. Hacía menos de dos horas que Seiya estaba ahí, ninguno había terminado por ponerse de acuerdo con el resto sobre quién cuidaría a Hyoga, terminaron haciéndolo por turnos.

Pero, ¿Por qué? Habían tenido heridas graves, habían pasado días y días en hospitales y estando al borde de la muerte, ¿Porqué ahora una simple fiebre despertaba en ellos tanta inquietud? No lo sabía, quizá era por el hecho de que se trataba de Hyoga, que soportaba muy mal el calor y ahora su cuerpo mantenía muy alta su temperatura.

Colocó su mano sobre la frente del rubio, esperó unos momentos y procedió a reemplazar la toalla con agua que mantenía sobre la frente del caballero de Cisne, Shun se había quedado con él las primeras horas de la noche, tras él seguramente vendría Shiryu, o quizás Ikki; no podía recordarlo, Hyoga parecía acomodarse en la cama, había estado sobre su espalda, pero se giró hasta quedar sobre su lado izquierdo, frente a Seiya.

-Oh, Hyoga, lo siento, pero necesitas quedarte como estabas- El castaño procedió a colocarlo con toda la suavidad posible en la posición anterior, que le costó un poco, los brazos de Hyoga ardían, se preguntaba constantemente si estaban haciendo bien las cosas.

-Agua.

Se sobresaltó un momento ante la débil voz que brotó a su lado, pudo ver bajo la leve luz de la lámpara de noche los ojos azules llenos de delirio febril que le miraban con algo muy parecido a la tristeza.

-Me gustaría… Agua…- Murmuró, parecía poder hablar con facilidad si se concentraba lo suficiente.

-Claro, Hyoga- Sonrió, al menos estaba hablando con más coherencia.

Le ayudó a sentarse con cuidado, supo por lo maleable que estaba el cuerpo del rubio que este no soportaría mucho sentado por sí mismo, inteligentemente colocó las almohadas tras Hyoga, de forma que no podría ahogarse al beber, pero tampoco se caería hacia atrás; fue hasta la mesita con el jarrón que Shun diligentemente había dejado allí junto al termómetro y sirvió un vaso, se sentó junto a Hyoga y le ayudó a beberlo.

Seiya había tenido fiebre antes, por lo que lograba recordar, bebía agua con suma avidez, casi siempre debido a que la fiebre era por un resfrío, una gripe ocasional, el agua calmaba el ardor de su garganta y el dolor, por eso la bebía toda casi de un trago, pero Hyoga bebió el agua de forma calmada, sin ansias, eso llevó al caballero de Pegaso a reflexionar un momento: aquello indicaba que Hyoga no sentía malestar en su garganta, o al menos no la suficiente.

De hecho, en todo el tiempo que llevaba despierto allí, velando el sueño ajeno, no le escuchó toser, la gente tampoco estornudaba dormida, pero realmente todo parecía normal, excepto por la fiebre, por esa fiebre que le quemaba a su compañero las entrañas, el vaso se vació casi por completo y Pegaso lo colocó un momento en el suelo, a su lado, junto al pequeño cubo donde remojaba las toallas, para ayudar al rubio a acomodarse, seguía con los ojos abiertos, observándolo.

-Hyoga, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó, Hyoga parecía confundido ante la pregunta.

-Frío- Dijo con claridad antes de que sus ojos se desenfocaran, se estaba quedando dormido, de nuevo.

Seiya le estaba acomodando de nuevo las toallas cuando la puerta se abrió, se sobresaltó y volcó accidentalmente el vaso que había dejado a sus pies, era poca agua, no había tirado el cubo, por suerte.

Miró a la puerta, era Saori.

La encarnación de la Diosa Atena sonrió a su caballero de bronce y se acercó en silencio, mirándolos a ambos, escudriñándolos con algo de preocupación.

-Lamento haberte asustado, Seiya- Se disculpó, agachándose para recoger el vaso.

\- ¡No es nada, Saori! - Con un movimiento rápido, el castaño se agachó y recuperó el vaso, haciendo que la joven de pelo lila sonriera como si dijera ''no tiene remedio''. - ¡Sólo me mantengo alerta!

Un gesto que indicaba silencio hizo que Seiya se apenara, se le había olvidado por completo la situación, Saori volvió a sonreír y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Hyoga.

-No pensaba que serías una buena enfermera, me equivoqué, Seiya- Murmuró en tono amigable- Lo haz estado haciendo muy bien, Shiryu vendrá dentro de unos minutos para el relevo. ¿Has notado algo? Los medicamentos no han hecho efecto, según veo -La delicada mano de la joven acariciaba la mejilla de su caballero fuera de combate, comprobando lo caliente que seguía.

-No mucho, su temperatura se niega a descender, pero parece que todo lo demás está bien, puede beber agua y no tiene tos, aunque preferiría que fuera eso, no una fiebre sin motivos- Por un momento, Seiya pareció bastante preocupado, pero su expresión no tardó en cambiar a su habitual optimismo- ¡Pero es Hyoga, estoy seguro de que estará bien!

-Tan ruidoso como siempre, Seiya- Shiryu entraba lentamente a la habitación, teniendo precaución de no hacer rechinar la puerta.

-Ve a descansar, Seiya, yo también volveré a mis habitaciones- Acordó Saori.

-De acuerdo… -Seiya se estiró y bostezó- Te lo encargo, Shiryu.

El Dragón sonrió e inclinó la cabeza mientras veía a Seiya retirarse, tras lo cual su rostro recuperó su seriedad habitual, miró a Hyoga, luego a Saori, se acercó, tomó el termómetro cercano a donde estaba el agua a disposición y lo colocó con cuidado bajo la lengua del rubio, lo dejó ahí, esperando el pitido.

-Seiya piensa que no está resfriado- Saori miraba las cortinas, quietas- Si no es un resfriado, puede ser algo peor.

-Es factible, no te da fiebre de un día para otro porque sí- El joven de largos cabellos suspiró, mirando las mejillas enrojecidas y las pestañas húmedas de su compañero- Al amanecer, si no ha mejorado, deberíamos ir con un doctor.

-Hyoga sin duda insistirá en que no es nada, pero no podemos permitirnos el descuidar a uno de nosotros.

Shiryu pensaba, mirando a ningún lugar específico, pensaba en intoxicaciones, en infecciones, buscando algún motivo factible para tanta preocupación, finalmente el termómetro emitió un pitido, el joven lo tomó y con la tenue luz observó los números.

-Tiene 38.5 Celsius, ha estado de 38 a 39, una fiebre intermitente, pero para ser una fiebre moderada, su cara está muy roja, suda demasiado, deberíamos ir temprano hoy cuando amanezca con un doctor, sólo por si acaso. Hyoga está tolerando muy mal el calor que emite en estos momentos.

-Puedo llamar para preguntar a mi médico de confianza, él nos dirá si es necesario, según tengo entendido, si sólo es fiebre, deben pasar al menos 48 horas para considerarla preocupante, Hyoga decayó apenas ayer al atardecer, pero puedo insistir para que lo revise de todos modos.

Dragón agradeció en silencio, apartó el pelo de la sudada frente, el aliento de Cisne era similar al vapor del agua que hervía, cuando por lo general Hyoga siempre emitía frescura, el olor del océano, el aroma de la dulce nostalgia, de recuerdos congelados, preservados eternamente en el hielo siberiano.

-Ve a dormir, Saori- Insistió- Todo está bien, está conmigo ahora.

Con un movimiento de cabeza leve, la Diosa asintió y se retiró, cerrando la puerta con suavidad; Shiryu no tardó en sentarse también, mirando a la ventana, intercalando miradas entre su compañero y la noche, esperando el momento en que rayara el alba.

* * *

El día sorprendió a Ikki mirando los números del termómetro, 40, 40 grados Celsius, a pesar de ser una fiebre alta, el caballero de Cisne se notaba extremadamente mal, todo su cuerpo estaba enrojecido, jadeaba, se sacudía por frecuentes escalofríos, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas que también parecían arder. Shiryu se había retirado poco antes a descansar, la fiebre subió mucho en muy poco tiempo.

A su lado, Shun miraba, pálido, los números infernales como si estuviese viendo a Hades nuevamente, estaba empeorando.

-No- Ikki pareció leerle el pensamiento- No es que simplemente empeore, su temperatura le afecta demasiado, necesitamos ser más drásticos.

De un hábil movimiento, el valeroso Fénix levantó en sus brazos a Hyoga, era muy ligero, los febriles brazos cayeron alrededor de su cuello, cargándolo como a un niño pequeño Ikki caminó hacia el baño más cercano

-Herma...

-Dile a Atena que llame a quien necesite llamar, pero que sea pronto- Ordenó.

Shun asintió y fue hasta la puerta, pero antes de doblar por uno de los pasillos, vió a su hermano entrar con Hyoga en sus brazos a uno de los baños, la puerta quedó abierta, por lo que el joven de pelo esmeralda pudo escuchar cómo abrían la ducha y el agua chocaba contra el suelo.

Dentro, Ikki tenía los ojos abiertos a pesar de las gotas de agua ligeramente fría que chocaban con sus pestañas, no le preocupaba que su ropa se mojara, se secaría luego, ahora lo más importante era hacer retroceder a la fiebre, podía sentir a Hyoga temblar suavemente en sus brazos, pero estaba seguro de que se sentía aliviado, aquello no era propio de Fénix, pero incluso él comenzaba a desesperarse de ver al pato deteriorarse tanto tras una noche de fiebre, aunque, en realidad ninguno de ellos podía asegurar que hubiese sido una sola noche, hacían lo que podían.

-Iremos con un doctor, Hyoga- Dijo en voz clara, a sabiendas de que el agua fresca habría estimulado los sentidos del rubio lo suficiente para despertarlo.

Como respuesta, Hyoga se estremeció, escondiendo por unos momentos su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

-Maldita sea.


	5. Indiferencia

**Me sentí en necesidad de aclarar algunas cosas, para mayor comodidad de mi pequeño pero fiel público:**

**\- Este fic está basado en el anime, por ello hay mención del Caballero de Cristal. Por lo tanto, los Santos de Bronce no son medio hermanos.**

**\- El crucifijo de Hyoga, identificado a veces como cruz del norte, no se sabe realmente dónde está o si fue destruido, pero como aparece en varias películas luego de su introducción como un objeto de Cisne, hagamos como que sí está, que es lo más probable.**

**\- Se hará mención posteriormente de diagnósticos médicos que tienen datos inexactos y abiertos a varias posibilidades, por lo cual me he tomado ciertas libertades.**

**\- No tengo una pareja o una relación romántica definida, me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto o si están de acuerdo en que la historia siga abierta a varias posibilidades.**

* * *

Con los ojos apretados, podía notar cuán fría estaba el agua que se derramaba sobre su cuerpo en comparación a las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, a pesar de que no estaba llorando.

Siempre decaía.

Cuando perdió a su madre, tomó la resolución de hacerse fuerte para poder alcanzarla, pero cuando lo consiguió, volvió a decaer, de haber podido, de no haber necesitado respirar, ¿Se hubiera quedado allí, con ella, para siempre?

Sí.

Ella era lo único que le importaba.

Por su culpa, perdieron a Isaac.

Camus estaba furioso, enojado por su estúpido complejo de Edipo, enojado porque su aprendiz era débil, porque ese joven obsesionado era lo único que le quedaba, había perdido a sus discípulos, todos por su mano, por la mano de Hyoga.

¿Porqué no podía olvidarlos?

Su mente los mencionaba una y otra vez, en un recurrente delirio.

El Caballero de Cristal.

Camus. Dos veces.

Isaac. De nuevo.

La vez que fue a Siberia, que llevó flores a su madre, detuvo su puño antes de romper el hielo, no, no iba a bajar, tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, para alcanzarla una vez más sin importarle la profundidad, sin importarle el oscuro vacío que lo separaba de su mayor motivo para vivir, pero también la raíz de todo su sufrimiento.

Dejó las flores sobre el hielo, igual que varias veces anteriores desde que había decidido no verla más.

Pero cada vez que iba, dudaba, temblaba, la tentación hacía palidecer sus nudillos antes de darse cuenta de que los estaba apretando, como si quisiera fracturar la blanca pureza del agua congelada en la superficie del implacable mar.

¿Por qué dudaba?

Se tensó y entonces volvió a la realidad, estaban en la ducha, el agua golpeaba su cuerpo en estado febril, Ikki lo sostenía, decía algo, pero no pudo entenderle claramente, sólo pudo quejarse, indignado, porque sus recuerdos estaban más enredados que nunca y parecían tan dolorosos que no quería creer que había pasado por todo eso, quería creer que era un sueño, quería despertar.

\- Maldita sea.

Se aferró al pecho ajeno, buscando de dónde sostenerse, sentía que se caía, quería llorar, pero sus ojos, por primera vez desde lo que parecían años, parecían reticentes a la idea de derramar lágrimas, se habían secado de repente, estaban ahí, ardiendo, enrojecidos, inyectados en sangre.

Ikki suspiró, confundido, nunca sintió en Hyoga esa necesidad de aferrarse a algo físico, era un sentimental, era cierto, con el recuerdo de su madre colgando del pecho, unido al corazón, pero no solía mostrar debilidad física, era fuerte, muy fuerte, el propio Fénix lo reconocía sin apenarse.

Shun había ido junto al resto, regresando con Seiya pocos minutos después.

Cuando Seiya se asomó al baño junto a Shun y observó la inusual escena, se sintió aliviado de ver que Hyoga había despertado de su sueño inquieto, sonrió, sin poder ocultar que estaba feliz de verle con al menos abiertos sus ojos grisáceos, aunque eso no le quitaba la gravedad al asunto.

\- Saori acaba de llamar al hospital, habló con alguien y recomendó que lo lleváramos -Explicó Shun, acercándose, por gestos de su hermano, a cerrar el grifo de la ducha.

Cuando el agua cesó, un escalofrío envolvió al rubio, pero se sentía aliviado, el agua golpeando su piel sensible en esos momentos no era agradable, los suaves hilos de agua fresca parecían disparos de balines contra su cuerpo débil.

Todos, menos Hyoga, parecieron ponerse de acuerdo en silencio, Cisne no tuvo de otra que adormecerse nuevamente, lo siguiente que escuchó Hyoga fue el característico pitido del termómetro y el sonido de un motor que se encendía.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a mantenerse abiertos por voluntad propia, fue en gran parte por el sonido de los vehículos que circulaban junto a ellos por la carretera, levantó la mirada cansada y se tropezó con la expresión suave de Andrómeda, que le miraba con algo parecido a la ternura, le incomodó sin saber por qué.

Tenía una ropa distinta a la que llevaba cuando estaba en la ducha, esta estaba seca y más acogedora, en algún momento debieron de haberle cambiado.

Volteó a mirar a la ventanilla, Shun al parecer pensó que volvería a dormirse, por eso no le dijo nada y lo dejó estar, Hyoga bostezó en silencio y recordó porqué le daba cierta incomodidad la suave mirada de Shun, por lo ocurrido en la casa de Libra, no exactamente porque le molestara, si no porque el bondadoso peliverde casi había muerto por devolverle la vida, si no hubiese sido tan blando no se hubiera dejado sepultar en vida en aquel ataúd de cristales helados, una ráfaga de culpa lo sobrecogió, como siempre que recordaba a un Shun inconsciente en sus brazos mientras iba hacia la casa de Escorpio, Shun sobrevivió a la experiencia, todos lo hicieron, pero seguía siendo un episodio de esos culposos que todos tienen.

¿Y si Shun hubiese muerto en sus brazos en aquel entonces?

Duele.

Duele.

Duele.

\- Ya casi llegamos. -Shiryu volteó a ver hacia atrás desde su asiento más adelante, mirado a Seiya, Shun y Hyoga en la parte de atrás.

El rubio suspiró, estaba cansado, agotado física, mental y emocionalmente, pero quería mantenerse despierto, quería estar al corriente de lo que le sucedía, no quería ser un estorbo, molestar más de lo que ya lo hacía, no quería que nadie le contara, quería escucharlo por sí mismo, saber qué le sucedía al fin.

\- Será una gripe al final -Su propia voz salió clara, pero cansada- No debieron haberse tomado tantas molestias, chicos.

\- Está bien, Hyoga, sólo queremos asegurarnos -Saori miraba la carretera, pensativa- Caballero prevenido vale por dos.

Si ella lo decía, debía simplemente aceptarlo.

Tras una fuerte lucha contra sus párpados, que amenazaban con caer sobre sus ojos y obligarlo a volver a dormir, fue un alivio llegar al hospital, Cisne no era una emergencia, por lo que pacientemente esperarían su turno para la cita establecida, no habían muchos pacientes, pronto deberían de ser atendidos, aunque, a pesar de su fuerte lazo de amistad, no podrían entrar todos, solo Shiryu, que había analizado la situación de antemano, y, por supuesto, Saori. El rubio confirmó su equilibrio antes de caminar, estaba bien, podía andar, suave pero seguro, sin dificultad avanzó por los pasillos, en medio de sus compañeros, sentándose todos juntos en la sala de espera.

El sueño se comenzaba a apoderar de él cuando escuchó su nombre, restregó silenciosamente sus ojos antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta, se sentó frente al escritorio del médico, cuya cara era tan común que su mente la había tachado como innecesaria y falta del mérito de merecer ser recordada, parecía una cara en blanco, sin facciones, sólo una boca que hacía preguntas.

\- ¿Síntomas?

\- Fiebre -Murmuró.- Dolor de cabeza, cansancio.

\- ¿Nada más?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

Una serie de preguntas sobre su estilo de vida, su historial médico fue revisado, incidentes, heridas, todo lo que se podía ver a simple vista, fue pesado y medido.

Lo que aconteció en breve fueron anotaciones de exámenes a llevar a cabo.

\- La fiebre es una alerta, podría indicar infecciones, virus, reacciones alérgicas, procesos inflamatorios e incluso cáncer -Explicó el galeno- Llevaremos a cabo algunas pruebas, así sabremos a ciencia cierta qué ocurre en este caso.

Aunque había estado seguro de querer estar al pendiente de los resultados de todas las pruebas, tras la extracción de sangre para el hemograma y el análisis de orina, Hyoga de Cisne sentía sus párpados tan pesados que era un verdadero suplicio, su fiebre, al menos, se mantuvo estable en un 38.5, aunque seguía siendo demasiado para el especialista en dominar hasta cierto punto el cero absoluto.

Finalmente, la vida se apiadó de él y fue llevado a una habitación donde le fue colocada una intravenosa para mantenerlo hidratado, cosa que nunca estaba de más.

Apenas se recostó en la camilla, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Se incorporó en la camilla, sorprendido de no estar en su cama, el sol brillaba en las afueras, reflejado en las ventanas, atardecía, ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? A pesar de que podía hacerse preguntas con lucidez, su mente estaba turbada, inconclusa, volteó a mirar a su alrededor, pronto pudo ver la figura de Shun y Seiya que ojeaban revistas, ya tenían un pequeño tumulto de estas a un lado, definitivamente llevaban ahí un buen rato.

\- Shun, Seiya -Llamó con voz suave.

\- Oh, despertaste, Hyoga -Shun le ofreció una mirada tranquila, pero, a la vez, nerviosa- Me alegro, deberás comer algo, imagino que debes estar hambriento.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación casi con prisa, algo no muy común en el peliverde aquel, con un signo de interrogación casi cruzándole la cara, el rubio volteó a ver a Pegaso, que parecía disculparse con una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada malo -El castaño rascó suavemente la parte de atrás de tu cabeza- Shiryu es quien sabría decírtelo mejor… ¿Qué tal si lo esperamos?

Hyoga sólo pudo asentir, resignado, no es como si tuviera muchas ganas de hastiar a Pegaso a pura pregunta que no llevaría a ninguna parte, se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, no le importaba lo que le estuviera pasando, le daba igual, sólo quería ir a casa y entrenar, pasar el rato con su grupo y luchar, sin impedimentos, vivir para olvidar.

Fueron sólo algunos minutos hasta que Shun apareció con una bandeja, colocándola cerca de Hyoga, Andrómeda volvió a sentarse, pero más cerca, como si quisiera asegurarse de que iba a comer, el rubio suspiró, ya sabía que el médico le había dicho, al pesarlo, que su peso había bajado, siempre había sido delgado, no creía que era posible que bajara más de peso, no había dejado de comer directamente, notó que su apetito no era muy bueno, pero jamás imaginó que por unas libras menos aquel peliverde se centraría en vigilar su dieta desde el minuto cero, tomó la bandeja, era principalmente fruta, carbohidratos, lo suficiente para que no decayera, pero que tampoco le llenara tanto el estómago, eso le hizo sospechar, ¿Acaso hacían falta más exámenes médicos? Al menos el agua y el jugo estaban frescos, cosa que agradeció, esos dos elementos fueron los primeros en tocar sus labios, para su satisfacción.

Cuando terminó, tanto la bandeja como el joven de ojos esmeraldas volvieron a salir al pasillo, pero pasó menos tiempo para que regresara y esta vez lo hizo acompañado por el resto del grupo.

\- Hyoga, nos alegra verte mejor -El peliazul de larga cabellera se sentó en un costado de la camilla, con algunas hojas entre sus manos.

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo su pelo rubio balancearse a la vez, miró a todos con curiosidad, esperando que alguien soltara algo.

\- ¿Y bien? -Interrogó en voz baja- ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Tus exámenes físicos parecen estar bien, aparte de un pequeño bajón de peso, todo parece indicar que, en teoría, deberías estar bien -El Dragón ojeó nuevamente- No tienes gripe ni nada similar, tampoco una infección, mucho menos leucemia o algo similar, aunque eso era obvio, pero no estaba de más confirmarlo, tus demás exámenes generales están bien, tampoco parece ser alergia a algo.

\- Resumiendo algunas cosas -Interrumpió suavemente Ikki, con los brazos cruzados, apoyado a una pared cercana- Quieren extraer algunos fluidos más, pero no creo que eso sea un problema para ti, unos pinchazos más no dolerán, luego podremos irnos a casa.

Los ojos del Cisne mostraban el más sincero desinterés, cosa que hizo al Dragón dudar un poco, ¿Acaso importaba lo que le dijera? Sabía que simplemente aceptaría, pero se sentía en la obligación de saber la opinión ajena, en ese pequeño conflicto, miró a Saori, la cual, con un gesto amable, vino a poner punto final a la conversación.

\- Piensan que tal vez es algo viral -Explicó- Pero, debido a que no tienes nada similar en tu historial, me recomendaron hacerte una cita con un neurólogo, practicarte, entre otras cosas, radiografía de tórax, ecografía abdominal…

\- Comprendo, está bien -Cedió el rubio de inmediato, estaba cansado, sólo quería acabar con todo aquello, al menos por ese día.

\- …Y una cita con un psiquiatra, Hyoga.


End file.
